A NEW KIND OF LOVE
by Immortal Dragon Empress
Summary: With the war raging on, a sudden twist in fate brings Draco and Hermione close , but can they over come the odds as a friendship turns in to something much more. Will it be strong enough to survive the war? Please R&R . [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

HELLO this is my first fanfic so please would love if you would review but be kind ! hehe hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of harry potter .it all belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>A NEW KIND OF LOVE<strong>

**Chapter One **

My home was brutally attacked. I almost lost everything that was dear to me. My friends, my family. They were all there to bear witness to the terrible attacks that reigned over the magical realm. Nowhere was truly safe and after awhile not even Hogwarts was safe. It was often questioned whether we, the Golden Trio (as many would call us) would be able to defeat the Greatest Dark wizard of all time. Some, very few though had faith that we would, that we could do it, we could defeat Voldemort …and we did. For some everything they believed in and knew would be put to the test. Their faith, their trust. Everything. People began turning on each other and soon allies became enemies. The need to survive becoming more important than the need to do what is right. But this is not a story about Voldemort or his reign of terror. It's a story about an odd friendship that became so much more. As I've learnt –life is full of surprises.

It was therefore understandably an enormous shock when I saw _him_ walk through the door during our summer holidays-the war at its peak and tensions running high. That summer changed us forever.

Myself and the Weasley's had been invited to spend the rest of our summer holidays at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Twelve Grimmauld Place belonged to Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, was now used as the headquarters. That summer was like no other. It started with a bang and ended with an even bigger bang. For once I dreamed of a normal summer, and for awhile I got that. I spent my days at Grimmauld place lazing around in the study, reading books upon books from the Black private library. But then Harry got attacked by dementors, and everything fell apart from there. Dumbledore ordered that Harry be brought straight to headquarters. The muggle world was too dangerous for him. So while it was great that Harry could spend the rest of the holidays with the Weasley's and myself, the circumstances that brought him there was not. Harry was summoned to a trail at the ministry to decide his fate. Was he to be expelled or not? The approaching trial was like a giant black cloud hanging over our heads. The trial itself was tedious but we learnt who our allies and who our enemies where.

That night Mrs. Weasley had prepared the most scrumptious dinner in celebration of Harry not being expelled. All was forgotten as we ate our way through a splendid five course meal. We were half way through dessert when the doorbell rang. Assuming it was more order members, we continued with our chatter. It was not uncommon for members to drop by every now and then. The doorbell rang for a second time and Mrs. Black could be heard screaming something about mudbloods and bloodtraitors. Sirius rose from the table and walked to the door, drawing the curtains on his mother's portrait. He returned quickly with two cloaked figures. It was normal for order members to walk in and not show themselves. After all their identity was everything. Though, something about these two hooded figures told us that they were not order members. The more muscular looking of the two held his right arm close to his body, as though it were hurt and by the dark wet look of his cloak ,he was bleeding. A strange, uncomfortable silence fell upon us; Sirius shuffled a bit as though unsure of how to begin.

"As you know the Dark Lord's army is getting stronger. The order is here to help those who want it. Those who come looking for help. So I ask for you to understand why the order has taken such a decision. "He said as he gazed around the room. He stood in such a way that he blocked the entrance into the kitchen. He blocked our view of the cloaked figures. Though, it was not hard to miss the uncomfortable shuffle of the injured one, as Sirius addressed us.

"I would like you to make our two new house guests feel quite at home **and** I must add that Dumbledore agrees with the decision we have taken."

I felt the need to ask what he meant by "we" but one look around the kitchen and my question was answered. Majority, if not all of the adults in the room completely unsurprised by the new guests.

"I am sure you all know my cousin Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco." Sirius said as he moved aside to reveal the two new guests. They removed their cloaks and stepped out of the shadows into the kitchen. Nobody spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello so I'm going to try and update as soon as I can! But first chapter two…hope you enjoy it.

CHAPTER TWO

A Stunned silence fell over us. Nobody knew what to say. I turned to see Harry looking at Sirius in utter shock and slight betrayal.

Harry broke the silence, "How…how is….why …" his voice soft yet it carried across the kitchen. It was obvious the shock and hurt in his voice.

He took a moment trying to calm himself down. He closed his eyes and I watched as he took deep exaggerated breadths, perhaps wishing this was all a joke. I know in that moment I did. I wished it were some horrible joke. None of this made any sense! Why would Malfoy turn to the order for help? Why would he even need it? His father was Voldemort's right hand man. He had more than enough power to ensure that his family would be safe…

I heard Sirius calling my name but did not respond immediately. I broke away from my thoughts and looked at him.

"Hermione please go with Mrs. Weasley help her mend Draco's injuries. I suspect there is more than just your arm", he said looking and Draco then at me. His expression was clear: I was not to argue just to do what I was told. I looked at Malfoy waiting for him to object. To tell Sirius that he didn't need the help of a filthy mudblood. But he said nothing. He kept his head down so he wouldn't have looked anybody in the eye. Though I suspected the reason for his silence was not his choice, his mother held on to his good arm rather tightly m almost warning him not to say anything just yet.

"Hermione" Sirius' voice came again. I looked up and caught Malfoy's silver orbs sparkling with a mix of emotions. It made it almost impossible to read. Well that was a Malfoy for you. Always hiding their true selves from others. I didn't seem to be the only one questioning Malfoy's motivates because not a moment later Ron's voice filled the room

"NO! You can't make them go with _him!_ What if he does something to them? I heard what you said Sirius but you can't seriously expect us to blindly trust him" he said as he walked to stand on my right.

"I agree" Harry said, having finally found his voice and emerging from the shadows to stand on my left. "He has made our lives miserable from the moment we set foot on that train. We all know that he is a Death Eater or was one …what difference does it make? Why should we help him? He's just like his father! How do –

"I'm nothing like my father Potter" Malfoy said darkly. His sudden outburst shocked most in the kitchen. I felt his eyes on mine; I looked up and saw the slightly angry but mostly scared eyes looking straight at me. He didn't break eye contact with me, not that I would let him, as I watched him walk further into the kitchen. Something about his gaze told me that he was not going to harm me nut I was still weary of his intentions.

"Harry" I said as I grasped him by his hand and turned so he looked directly into my eyes. "Don't worry. He can't hurt me, he won't get very far if he does try to do something stupid. Don't worry." I said. "I'll be fine."

"Mione what are you saying? Listen to yourself! You want to help this ferret! WHY?" Ron said almost to dramatically for my liking.

" Because Ronald, being part of the order means helping people. We may not always like them but it sets us apart from them…from V-Voldemort! Now let go of my hand so I can help your mother" I whispered the last part though I don't think it made a difference. The kitchen was so quiet that my voice carried louder than I thought it would.

Before I could say anything and before Ron could let go of my hand Malfoy stepped forward and put his hand into his cloak. Ron and Harry immediately tensed. I saw Harry reach for his wand and Ron's grip on my hand tightened. The reactions of both Harry and Ron did not go unnoticed by Malfoy as he smirked. I gasped Damn! When did Malfoy become so …good looking? …Handsome?

I quickly recovered and hoped that nobody noticed my moment of madness. Really, what was I thinking?

I watched carefully as Malfoy pulled out his wand and placed it on the table amongst the trays of unfinished pumpkin tart. He then stepped aside waiting for me to lead the way.

I stood shocked. Did he just realise what he had done? He gave up his wand to the three people that hated him the in this world. I gathered my Gryffindor courage, yanked my hand away from Ron's grasp and walked out of the kitchen, avoiding all eye contact, especially Malfoy's. He followed as we walked quietly up the stairs to the room Mrs Weasley had prepared for all the medical injuries that the order members brought with them.

I made to open the door and gasped as I felt soft, strangely warm hands garb mine. I turned around and met those silver orbs of his, as he looked at me with a mix of emotions. A strange feeling ran through me as he held my gaze. I was ready to melt at the mere sight of his eyes and if that wasn't bad enough he was starting to stir unknown feelings in the pit of my stomach. He raised my hand and kissed it gently. I gasped, why would he do this? I was the filthy mudblood that he has hated for the past five years.

"Thank-you, Granger. You didn't have to go against your friends for me." He said softly.

My heart did a somersault. I had never heard him speak so gently, so soft. I would never have thought he was capable of it. But I was wrong…

" I-I didn't do it for you" I stammered. I must have sounded like a stuttering fool and judging by the look in his eyes he was also questioning why I did what did. "I did it because I was scared of what they were going to do to you. Harry and Ron are not always the most understanding people."

"It's okay Granger, I can take care of myself but thank you" he said softly and let go of my hand as the sounds of Mrs. Weasley approaching grew louder. She walked past, opened the door and lead Malfoy in, he turned back and flashed his trade mark smirk and quietly followed her in.

I felt myself go weak at the knees and had to stop and take a moment to cool down. For the third time that day I stood stunned.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

It's not often that I am left speechless. But Draco Malfoy shocked me to the core. What had just happened? He had acted as normal as if I wasn't the filthy mudblood he hated for the past five years. This was not the Draco Malfoy I knew. The Malfoy I knew was an arrogant, self-centred spoilt git. But if that was true, then what had just happened?

Was it possible that this Draco Malfoy was an imposter? Urgh I was officially very confused and highly irritated.

I walked into the room; Mrs. Weasley was busy working on a few potions on the table at the corner of the room. Malfoy was seated on the bed, back turned to me. I hoped that he hadn't heard me enter but as I walked in he turned and caught my gaze. I felt myself melt once more as I looked into those silver orbs... NO! NO! NO! I couldn't do that! This was Draco freaking Malfoy. I walked over to the bed as Mrs. Weasley walked over with band aids and other medical supplies, not to mention the bubbling potions. I gasped as I looked at his arm. Mrs. Weasley had stopped the bleeding but the wound itself was still very bad. It looked like something had ripped a piece of his flesh out!

My presence was acknowledged by a simple nod but I didn't respond. It was too dangerous to get lost in his eyes again. He had taken off his cloak and rolled up the sleeves of his black shirt.

I allowed Mrs. Weasley some space as I took a few steps back and watched as she poured a clear looking potion directly onto Malfoy's wound. It looked like it hurt as she did this and for a split second he winced at the reaction of the potion, but quickly covered it up and continued to look straight ahead. Then she muttered a few spells and the band aids magically covered his arm, while she gave him a potion to drink. He drank it all only pulling a slight face at the bitter taste of the potion but not complaining one bit. To my amazement he just sat there and let Mrs. Weasley heal him.

Okay this was definitely an imposter, I decided, as I watched how calm he was.

"All done Mr. Malfoy" said as she stood up. "Now all that I ask of you is that you rest. I will be in the kitchen with the rest of the Order. So don't worry I will inform everybody that you are okay"

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley but please call me Draco" Malfoy rose from the bed and his action was met with many protests from as she saw the slight wince he gave when he was on his feet.

"Now Mr Mal-Draco, you should rest," she said guiding him back to the bed. "Now, look dear, I have to attend the meeting so in the mean time I will leave you in the capable hands of Hermione" she said as she crossed the room to the door.

I didn't say anything. I didn't even protest or argue as she was about to leave me in a room completely alone with my arch enemy. I tried to tell myself that I should say something but I just stood there, frozen. What was wrong with me?

I mentally berated myself for not speaking up but I knew it was too late as I heard the door click shut and Mrs. Weasley making her way down the stairs. I made my way to the bed, slowly, very slowly.

"I'm not going to bite "Malfoy said as he settled himself on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Plus I don't even have my wand but you can leave if you want. Don't worry I can take care of myself." he said looking at me and smiling slightly before returning to stare at the ceiling.

I realised something I thought was quiet impossible. Malfoy was gorgeous. The way his hair fell into his face and those 'melt your heart' silver orbs, his trademark Malfoy smirk he wore with so much pride and arrogance and not to mention those kissable lips – wait, did I just think that? Good Lord! What was happening to me?

"You staying, Granger? " he asked and supplied me with a look that told me he wasn't going to try and do something stupid. So I simply nodded and made my way further toward the bed. I sat on the chair next to the bed and for the life of me, couldn't surmise why I had decided to stay. I shifted uncomfortably and he laughed as I gave him a questioning look.

"Why do you still look so shocked? I assume you of all people would be able to handle strange things happening."

"This is beyond strange Malfoy!" I all but screamed. "How do you expect me to react to this? I mean it's not often that we get an assumed Death Eater walking through the door claiming they need help."

"I told you, I'm not a Death Eater, not by choice anywa-

"It doesn't matter, what does matter is why Dumbledore didn't tell us about you coming here sooner. And what kind of trouble you would be in, that you would need our help so badly" I interrupted him as I got up and started pacing the room.

"Don't worry, all will be revealed in good time and just for the record, coming here was not my idea." He said snidely.

I glared at him, but continued my pacing. An uncomfortable silence set in as I no longer knew what to say. There were so many questions I wanted to ask but knew that now was not the time. Plus getting answers from Draco Malfoy was not a smart idea.

We couldn't trust him just yet. Loads of people have claimed they are with us but in reality they just want to hand Harry over to the Dark Lord so they no longer have to suffer anymore.

Malfoy's sudden appearance truly caught me offer guard. And this mixed emotions I was getting from just being around him was starting to freak me out.

"You're wearing the floor down, Granger" Malfoy said as he pushed himself further up on the bed. "So tell me about this meeting they are holding downstairs." He asked

I stopped my pacing. Seriously? He didn't know.

"Well, considering you are at the headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix, what do you think?

"So they always hold the meetings here?" he asked looking slightly intrigued. I wonder if he could be trusted. I sighed.

"As far as I know they've always been held here. Why?" I asked more than suspicious of his motives.

"Just asking. So why aren't you down there with Potter and Weasel? Surely they realise having you would be like having a secret weapon. They do know you are the smartest witch of our generation?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did Draco Malfoy just compliment me? Twice? This was beginning to get more and more confusing. Where was the irritating Malfoy I knew? Where in the world did they dig this Malfoy up from?

He looked at me waiting for my response. I gave another heavy sigh. "They believe we are too young to be in the order. "

I waited for him to make a snarky comment, but it never came. I looked at him. He had a strange expression on his face, almost like he was trying to understand our situation, but that was all forgotten as I lost myself in his eyes once more. This was going to be a long summer.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Why he had agreed to his mother's stupid plan to go to the Order for help was beyond him. But here he was. Stuck in a house full of people he despised.

He had argued, of course. He fought like mad with his mother, to make her reconsider. To make her understand they won't want to help a couple of assumed Death Eaters but she had insisted and begged and pleaded.

There was no denying Draco was a Malfoy through and through, but he loved his mother dearly no matter what. So when his father lashed out at his mother for not accepting his choice to join Voldemort and Draco had seen the damage he had done to her, his anger grew to a whole new level but he knew better than to argue with the man in power.

He agreed to go with his mother. To find help and show to those that mattered that they wanted absolutely nothing to do with the war. Of course his mother's idea was to run to the Minister but Draco knew that the dark forces had already infiltrated the Ministry. Just look what happened to Potter.

He thought of somebody else who had just as much power and was an even stronger wizard. Though convincing him was another story.

Draco approached Dumbledore two weeks before school could close. Having just received the most recent letter from his mother stating the horrors of what his father had done, he felt it was up to him. Too long his mother had protected him. It was time he did the same for her.

The conversation with the headmaster was definitely not what he expected. Then again Professor Dumbledore was no ordinary wizard.

"_Professor, may I come in?" Draco asked as he stood by the door._

"_AH, Mr. Malfoy, yes do come in. I was awaiting your arrival. I must say I was more than surprised when Professor McGonagall stated that you wished to see me urgently. I dare say this has something to do with Lord Voldemort." He said from his throne like chair, his crystal blue eyes twinkling at Draco over his half moon specs._

_Draco gulped at the mention of Voldemort. _

"_Yes Professor this has everything to do with the Dark Lord." He didn't like feeling helpless and he certainly didn't like his father's way of doing things. No matter what it was his father always thought he was doing right for all of them but really he was the only one who benefited. _

"_You see Professor, I've known for a long time that I don't want to be a Death Eater. That I don't believe in the things they do. But as you probably know my father's not going to be happy with my decision"_

"_What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?"_

"_I-I need your help sir…please." _

Draco never forgot that conversation and just after the holidays started and he had informed his mother of his talk with Dumbledore, a letter came for him. Containing all the information and instructions he needed to escape. Yes he went to see Dumbledore but it was his mother who convinced him that hiding out at Hogwarts was not the best option. She made him understand that to win you have to fight. So he was here at the headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's secret organization.

To say that the atmosphere at 12 Grimmauld Place was weird would be the understatement of the century.

Shortly after Mrs. Weasley had left and he and Hermione and exchanged a few words, he felt the potions taking affect. Soon he was out cold enjoying his first peaceful sleep in what seemed liked years. It was strange considering he was in a house full of all the people who would most likely want to kill him but for some strange reason, unknown to him, he felt he could trust Granger and was extremely surprised that she stood up for him.

He felt it would be only fair to thank her in person so when he grabbed he hand and spun her around on the top of the staircase, he was completely blown away by the feeling that exploded through him as he felt her warm hand react in surprise. What was it about Granger? He was completely shocked by the emotion in her eyes.

He was a Malfoy and was taught that showing emotion is the biggest weakness a person can have. He was not used to this as he saw Granger look up at him with a surprised look. He recovered quickly and masked his emotions as he reached down and kissed her hand. A weird unrecognizable feeling appeared in the pit of his stomach. Though he couldn't decide if he liked it or not.

He quickly let go as he heard Mrs. Weasley come up the stairs. He couldn't help but smirk at the expression on Grangers face. Well not even he could believe what he had done.

Life was about to get very tough for him and he could feel the change coming. Draco didn't like change, it left him feeling lost and unsure and most of all scared. Scared of the unknown. But fear was something that all Malfoy's did not feel or show. It was his father's teachings and it had stuck with him.

The days after he awoke from his peaceful slumber, Draco was thrown into the lives of the Order members. It felt strange and made him feel unwelcome. The glares he got from Pothead and Weasel did not help those uncertain feelings.

His mother was going above and beyond to help the Order in what they needed, and after seeing that she was of more use he decided to take refuge in the spare bedroom Mrs. Weasley had set up for him. He was away from the glares of the uncertain Weasleys and Potter and better yet, he was able to avoid Granger.

And in the span of the three days in which he did not come out of his room, he was able to think about many things. His family (mainly his mother), his home and the conditions he fled that caused him to leave and his feelings. His resentment: toward his father for endangering their lives. His need to ensure his mother was safe and that yet unknown feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he thought of Granger. It was the strangest of all and he still didn't know what to make of it. It was not like him to not know what he felt, after all he controlled everything. Hid all his true emotions behind a mask of indifference and he learnt that to master that you had to have complete control. Something Draco has been striving for ever since Lucius had told him about it.

Lucius may have been a cruel man but he shared his many thoughts and beliefs with Draco perhaps hoping that he would become a true Malfoy heir and make him proud by serving the Dark Lord. How wrong he was.

His thoughts was interrupted by a soft knock on the door and before he could reply, the door opened to relieve the last person he wanted to face right now.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 

"Her-Granger, what can I do for you?" Malfoy asked as he tried to regain his composure. He stood leaning against the door frame blocking Hermione's entrance into the room.

"I…well I-I …" Hermione stumbled over her words and inwardly cursed herself. She had once again turned into a fumbling fool. Great! She thought. Why did she come up here again?

Draco stood looking quiet bored but he was secretly bursting to know what had brought Hermione up to his room.

"Hermione what is it?" sounding just a little bit annoyed. He avoided eye contact with her considering, he was still trying to figure out that feeling he got earlier. He still hadn't decided if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Before Hermione was given he chance to explain there was an earth shattering crash the resounded throughout the house. A heavy puff of smoke drifted up to them on the third floor.

"What the-"Draco stated as Hermione cried out in surprise, before they both started to make their way downstairs.

Mrs. Black's ranting could be heard above the loud and urgent cries from the order members.

"Quick! Stupefy him! NOW! Do it now! "

BOOM!

"LOOK OUT! "

"Grab him! Quick! Before he gets to the door!

BANG!

"OUCH!...NO!NO! Stop him! QUICK!"

"Uurgh! Somebody stupefy him already!"

Hearing all this commotion, Draco and Hermione raced to the bottom of the staircase both having a perfect view of all the drama. Someone seemed to have enough sense to call out the stupefy charm and Sirius and Remus had moved the unconscious man into the kitchen and where busy tying him to the chair, while Narcissa was putting up other such charms to ensure that the scene in the corridor did not happen again.

The kitchen quickly crowded as everybody had heard the ruckus caused and was interested to know what was happening. In all honesty Draco found himself just as interested as the rest, he was cooped up in room for the past three days, and this had to be the most interesting thing that happened so far. And judging by the awed expressions that the golden trio and much of the Weasley children had on, it had to be the most interesting thing that happened to them all summer too.

If only he could get a clear look at the unconscious man but his view was blocked by another order member, Kingsley Shacklebolt. In fact Sirius, Remus and Kingsley where standing in such a way that it were impossible for anyone to see who the mystery man was. He heard the man stir and felt Hermione push past in an attempt to get to the front but because the kitchen was so crowded all she managed to do was stick herself in front of Draco and behind Fred or was it George?

"You sure it's him, Remus?" Kingsley's voice echoed through the suddenly very quiet kitchen.

"Positive, checked and double checked him myself ...this is our man." He replied. His voice conveying the certainty he felt about this.

"Wonderful", Kingsley replied, "The Minister is expecting me back at the ministry very shortly so I must take my leave now. I'll leave this matter in your capable hands." With that he nodded towards Sirius and Remus before turning to Mr. Weasley

"Shall we take our leave Arthur?"

"Oh yes! I dare say we can afford to be late again!" Mr. Weasley said as he kissed Mrs. Weasley goodbye and walked out with Kingsley.

As Kingsley moved out the kitchen Draco was able to get a good enough view of the unconscious man.

He was in seriously bad condition. His left eye swollen and blue, he had several bruises and gashes along his face and arm. His clothes which added to his mousy appearance were torn and seemed a size too big for him. He, himself had rather short and fat arms and legs. Yet it was his face that gave him away. It was a face you could not forget no matter how hard you tried, not because he was as frightening as his master but because he was just as despicable.

It seemed many, if not all recognised the man as there was a collective gasp from most in the kitchen.

Draco froze and her heard Hermione gasp as he saw the man tied to the chair. It seemed that though most knew this man, they were unwilling to admit to it.

Hermione spoke first, "That can't possibly be …is it…?

"Peter Pettigrew" Draco said darkly, a scowl present on his face.

"But how…how did you capture him?" Harry stammered as he glared at Pettigrew, who was now slightly awake and squirming in his chair.

"We've been tracking him for some time now. Kingsley had found a lead to his recent activity and possible location at the ministry and with a little help from Dumbledore and a lot of help from Narcissa here, we found him!

Almost everybody turned to Narcissa in surprise, including Draco. She simply smiled and shrugged and turned her attention back to Pettigrew as did everyone else.

Draco however did not. He had not seen his mother in three days, he finally knew why, but to say the least, he was not happy about what she had been doing. Judging from her appearance she did not just merely help with finding the location but also the capturing of Pettigrew. She, just like many other order members where covered in soot and dirt, a few bruises here and there but like the rest she wore a brilliant smile. This was a big advantage for the order. To have the man who helped bring the Dark Lord back into power, the man that went into hiding with Voldemort himself, and probably knew his grand plans for the formidable future was an extremely huge and powerful advantage.

"I really don't think bringing him here was the best idea Sirius." Mrs. Weasley said. "I mean exposing our headquarters to him! God forbid he should escape! And think about the chil-

"Don't worry Molly; he won't be staying here for long. We have arranged it all with Dumbledore. He's going to be staying at the castle under the close watch of Dumbledore himself." Remus said cutting Mrs. Weasley off.

"So why bring him here" Harry asked directing his question to Sirius. Draco sensed a bit of tension in Harry's question.

"Well Harry, we had direct order's from Dumbledore to bring straight here if we caught him, it would have been too risky to take him straight to the castle, what with all the students still there. " Sirius answered truthfully.

"But how is it too risky to take him back to the castle? Isn't Hogwarts the safest place to be right now? "Ron asked looking more than slightly confused.

Draco sighed, these two weren't the brightest sparks where they?

" Because Wea-Ron" Draco said causing Hermione to jump in surprise, she had forgotten he was standing behind her, " If they had taken him back to the castle while everybody was still there, he might have been found out by any one of the students, and knowing Dumbledore and the order, they weren't willing to take that chance. As safe as the castle is, it is not completely full proof and safe especially with students that take to wondering the castle at night. Now with most off the students away during the holidays, and those children who have parents involved with the Dark Lord will most definitely be away. Now would be the safest time to hide anything or _anyone_ in the castle." Draco finished with ease.

Both Ron and Harry glared at Draco will Hermione appeared thoughtful at what he just told them.

"Draco's right"Sirius said, " And Dumbledore will be here shortly to fetch and transport this despicable- excuse- of- a -human -being to the castle. In the mean- time …"

He trailed off as he noticed Pettigrew stir once more as he gained full consciousness.

His eyes flickered once or twice and once opened they grew in size. Pettigrew soon realised he was trapped. He quickly tried to transfigure but was shocked to discover it didn't work.

Remus chuckled darkly as he realised what Pettigrew was trying to do.

"It won't work Peter" he said as he walked toward the man in the chair." You see Sirius and I have learnt from our mistakes. You won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Oh yes … we're going to have fun with you Peter…." Sirius said as he too walked towards the chair.

Pettigrew had obviously figured out what he meant by that and soon realised that he was in really really deep trouble…he gulped as he looked up to his former best friends.

"S-Sirius …. R-Remus … my dear f-friends…how- have y-you been?" he squeaked in a petrified voice as he tried to looked Sirius and Remus in the eyes but failed miserably, instead looking to the crowd that filled the room.

His eyes fell one person in particular. His face twisted in surprise and his eyes grew in size and he seemed to have forgotten that Sirius and Remus where still there as his mousy brown eyes met with the surprised silver eyes across the room, and he said gleefully, "Well Draco _this_ is a surprise. Wait till you father hears about this"


	6. Chapter 6

**i would like to thank my awesum friend katy for editing this! my grammer is absolutey terrible! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

Draco's blood ran cold. It never occurred to him that his father would come looking for him. He simply figured that his father would be to busy to go searching for him and his mother, and he even considered that he wouldn't really care! Now standing in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, he suddenly had to agree with Pothead (and that pained him so) but perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to bring Pettigrew to the headquarters. After all The Dark Lord had his own special means of contacting his supporters. What's to say he wasn't tracing them right now?

He suddenly realised the kitchen had become deadly silently and that he had about 15 different pairs of eyes on him. Was he still breathing?

He heard it before he fully registered what it was; the cackling laughter that belonged to Pettigrew. He was enjoying this too much. What was he supposed to do now?

"Your father will be most disappointed in you, Draco. How can you turn your back on who you are? Associating with blood-traitors and _mudbloods_ …" Pettigrew spat at him as he looked Draco in the eyes.

Draco said nothing; he simply stared at his feet. He could no longer look at Pettigrew. It was a bitter reminder of all that he was hoping to leave behind. He felt the heavy stares of the Weasel and Potter but still said nothing.

Pettigrew took advantage of his silence.

"You better run Draco…before he comes looking for you… before he finds you and you know he will. Run Draco…Ru-"

Sirius had cast a silencing charm on him but it was too late. Pettigrew had spoken the terrible truth. He was right and Draco knew that. His father was most certainly capable of finding him.

Somehow he had found his way to one of the rooms that Mrs. Weasley had been cleaning. He noticed the couch on the other end of the room; he walked over and collapsed on it, wrinkling his nose slightly as the dust rose in a puffy cloud. Pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes, he sighed heavily. He couldn't deal with this now. How could he have been so stupid to think that by running to Dumbledore for help, he would be safe from his father? 'Stupid. Stupid. STUPID!' he cursed while slamming his palms into his forehead.

He felt her presence before he saw her. Looking up in to the concerned eyes of Hermione, he wondered why she had followed him here.

"Mal-Draco, are you okay? That was very unlike..." she trailed off not knowing what else to say. But she did make a good point. The way he behaved in the kitchen _was_ very unlike him.

She stared at him almost expecting him to justify the comment. But his mind was miles away.

He could sense she was scared, but what for? She was safe... for the most part. Her father wasn't some sick bastard who worked for the worst kind of evil. Sure, the house was unplottable but they had never brought a true Death Eater in to the house. This was to truly test the charms on the house. So was he worrying for nothing?

Hermione could see his mind working at top speed, trying to process the scene that had just occurred in the kitchen. Hell, even she was worried. What if Lucius found them?

But she, unlike Draco, had complete faith in Dumbledore and there and then, dismissed any worries about being discovered.

His eyes closed as he reclined on the couch. She walked toward him and sat down next to him, spluttering as the dust rose again. She heard him snigger but felt him stiffen as he realised how close she now was.

"Draco..." she sounded truly worried and Draco felt a pang of guilt for making her worry about his stupid problems.

"Draco.." she repeated softly. His heart jumped a bit as he felt her take his hands and gently pull his face towards her so that he was now looking into her eyes. …he felt as if he could lose himself in bottomless chocolate brown …

"You shouldn't be afraid. Don't let Pettigrew get to you. Remus and Sirius wouldn't have brought him here if they weren't a hundred percent sure it was safe." She reassured him as her thumbs drew soft circles on his hands which were still clasped in hers. He had to admit, it felt quite reassuring.

"Hermione, you don't know what my father is capable of. If he's determined enough, he _will_ find me. I'm not scared of him finding me more than I'm scared of what he'll do to my mother. She'll have to pay for protecting me…that's not fai-"

"Draco," she cut him off by placing a slender finger to his lips, "your mother knew the risk when she asked the Order for help. Hell, I'm pretty sure she knew the risk when she went looking for Pettigrew, and I understand that you will feel responsible if something happened to her but she's a strong woman. Give her some credit."

Draco smiled softly, amazed at how she always knew what to say. He knew instantly that she was right; Narcissa Malfoy was a strong woman indeed.

He noticed that a slight blush had crept up on her cheeks, smirking slightly he pulled her closer to him.

Hermione feared he could hear her heart beating furiously fast. Damn! Why was this happening? She really ought to get herself checked out… this feeling in the pit of her stomach could not be healthy for her.

She had clearly noticed the very small space that Draco had left between them. The air was filled with tension, tension they both wanted to release... She admired his handsome features from this close up and noticed that he was staring intently at her lips and looked like he wanted to say something.

"Her-"

"MALFOY!" Ron growled from the door way, "Let her go!"

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at Ron's paranoia of Draco. She noticed that Draco had pulled his hands away from her grasp and felt slightly annoyed with Ron for ruining such a perfect moment.

Draco felt slightly put off at the sight of the Weasel marching into the room and was even more annoyed when he saw him pull Hermione off of the couch and away from him.

"Hermione," Ron said as he held by her upper arm firmly. "Don't you understand how dangerous it is for you to be alone with _him_ … especially considering that one of his own is in the house? How can you be so stu-"

"Ronald! Don't you dare finish that sentence! How dare you insinuate that Draco is still a Death Eater especially knowing that Dumbledore and the order trust him and his mother?" she all but screeched while ripping herself away from his grasp. Her chest heaved with fury and her eyes were wide and pretty much sparking with anger, and was that a hint of regret that Draco noticed in them?

She felt infuriated! How dare he say such things! Honestly, sometimes Ron irritated her to no end. He was childish, needy and often very naïve.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Noticing that Ron had managed to get hold of her lower arm, she pulled herself away from him and sent him another deathly glare. He gulped but nonetheless continued.

"How can you defend him? Have you forgotten who he is? We don't even know his real motives for coming here! " he questioned her, looking appalled that she had defended Malfoy, King of Gits.

"No Ron, I haven't forgotten who is. And I may not know his true motives for coming here but I, unlike you, trust Professor Dumbledore and respect his decision! Besides it's none of your business why he is here!" she exclaimed exasperatedly.

"It is, when my life is in danger!" he screamed dramatically.

"Oh Ron! It's not always about you! And if you haven't noticed Narcissa has greatly assisted the Order!"

Draco was still seated on the couch, unsure of whether he should intervene or not, however he was quiet sure Hermione could handle it. Nevertheless he stood from the couch and walked towards the arguing duo in the room. It surprised him that Hermione had stuck up for him a second time. He thought that maybe he got lucky the first time and she had done it accidentally.

He saw Ron glare at him as he stood next to Hermione. He was about to step in and put an end to the argument when Mrs. Weasley walked in looking slightly angry that they had disturbed the creepy silence that was custom with the house.

"What is going on here?" she asked looking between the three of them, hands perched on her waist. "Ron I thought I told you to help Harry upstairs in the drawing room…"

Mrs. Weasley seemed to notice the death stares that were being sent back and forth between Ron and Hermione.

"Alright then, what's the problem here?" she questioned, folding her arms across her chest and looking more intimidating than Voldemort himself!

"Whatcha mean mum? Everything's fine." Ron said as he turned to face his mother, losing the death glare immediately.

All the Weasley boys towered over their mother but that was by no means saying they were any less scared of her. Ron was not that big of a fool to tell her what they had being arguing about, or maybe he was, Draco didn't know the extent of his pea-sized brain anyway. All it would have done was earn him a smack upside the head and a very long and stern telling off for not trusting Dumbledore's decision.

Mrs. Weasley was not buying it. She could smell a fight before it even started.

"I best hope you three aren't arguing. Now is really not the time." With that she turned and left the room, not before reminding Ron that he had to help Harry clean out the drawing room.

The three of them where left in silence before Ron turned and left, leaving Hermione and Draco alone in the room again.

Hermione looked at Draco and he smiled and she felt he blush come on again.

"Thank you for that but once again you di-"

"Don't mention it" she said rather quickly and hurried out the room.

'_Yes,'_ Draco sighed to himself,_ 'this is going to be a long holiday_.'


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The letters arrived, the guards selected, and the rest of the day would be spent shopping in Diagon Alley. The weather had kept up and as Mrs. Weasley so rightly stated it was a perfect day to go school shopping.

The excitement toward the day built up around the house and it became obvious to Draco that where ever he went in the house he was not going to avoid it. It had been decided earlier that it was too dangerous for Draco to venture out into public. Draco, himself was unsure if he was grateful that he didn't have to spend the day with the Weasel or pissed off that he was still trapped inside the house.

However he lightened up when, to him surprise he found out that Hermione would be staying with him at home. Though she gave no absolute reason for wanting to stay behind, Draco found that he was somewhat pleased that he would be left in her company for much of the day.

So around 10 o'clock he was at the top of the stairs watching everyone depart for Diagon Alley. Tonks and another wizard unfamiliar to Draco where sent to guard the troops, the members that had become familiar to Draco had been absent lately. It was to his understanding that they where keeping guard on Pettigrew while the others had been working on any leads that could weaken the Dark Lord. It had taken a lot from Draco not to roll his eyes and scream out in frustration when he found out that his mother was part of this insane mission.

Lost in thought he hadn't noticed that Hermione had appeared next to him. "I don't think I've ever heard the house this quiet" she whispered to him, almost as if she spoke to loudly she would disturb the peace.

Draco smile before he replied quietly to her, "it's slightly unnerving to be honest."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, surprised. She didn't think he would miss the noise.

"Well", he continued, "it's just such a big house and I've gotten used to the daily racket. My day feels almost incomplete without my daily dose of the delusional substance that keeps this place going and not to mention that mandatory headache" He added lightly.

Hermione chuckled slightly. " hhmm, so you're complaining because the noise that usually gives you a headache is no longer here. Why I do believe Mister Malfoy that you have grown found of the Weasley's." she said watching Draco with a very amused expression.

"I do believe Miss Granger that you are quiet wrong. I was not complaining, just simply stating the facts." He looked down at her as she laughed, "do not twist my words Miss Granger. "And with that he winked at her and continued down the stairs.

She followed as they walked into the kitchen. It had then occurred to Hermione that she had missed breakfast and her stomach choose that moment to make mention of it. 

Draco looked at her amused, "hungry Granger?" he asked as he stepped towards the counters.

It took Hermione to notice that Draco was pulling out pots and ingredients.

"Uuhh…uuhh" Hermione stuttered, she was in deep shock. "yo-..You know how to cook?"

Draco laughed, "don't act so shocked, my mother taught me"

"Your Mother taught you?"

"Yes my mother granger. Keep up would you." Draco said as he reached into the cupboard for the pasta packet.

"So Granger you gonna stand in the doorway or help me?" He added with a smirk.

Hermione realised she was making a complete fool of herself, standing in the doorway gaping at Draco like he had sprouted antlers.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" she asked, though she wasn't sure she would be much help.

Pretty soon Hermione was chopping and helping Draco throw the ingredients it into a pan. She was surprised to find that he was pretty easy company.

Hermione tried to find the right time to ask Draco questions about his arrival at the headquarters , but she considered the fact they may never be a perfect moment for that time of conversation.

"Draco," Hermione began slowly, "I have to ask, why you have chosen to switch sides? And why now?"

Draco, himself was not that surprised with the question. He had off course been waiting to be grilled about his life upon his arrival at 12 Grimmauld Place. He cleared his throat and began, "that is a rather long story, sure you want to hear it?"

He had off course been hoping she would suddenly back out and save him the trouble of having to go over the morbid details of his life.

No such luck. He waited a moment and when he saw Hermione give a slight nod he groaned ever so slightly.

He cleared his throat, put down his fork and looked at Hermione, her chocolate eyes filled with curiosity as he prepared to tell his story.

"Growing up, I was told by my father all these ridiculous lies about blood purity and I never had the courage to tell him that I didn't agree. That I _couldn't_ agree. It didn't make sense to me , and I was even more so confused when we arrived at Hogwarts and the brightest witch of our year had to be a muggle-born." Draco said as he looked at Hermione who looked at him with a great amount of intensity. " I could never understand it , this whole pure blood business…never. I guess part of that comes from all the secret teachings my mother gave me. She ensured my father's insane thinking never rubbed off on me." Draco stopped for a moment and took a few deep breaths. It felt good to confide in someone and even better so that , that someone was Hermione.

"The start of our fourth year was when everything changed for me. After the attack at the Quidditch World Cup and the disaster that was the Tri-Wizard tournament I realised I didn't want that kind of a life for me and especially for my mother.

She had worked so hard to protect me and when he lashed out at her for not wanting to be apart of the new era The Dark Lord was creating, I knew I had to get away. I went to Dumbledore, after receiving a rather disturbing letter from my mother. I wish I had gone sooner. It felt like I was letting her down and the only thing I could think about was that I knew I had to protect her, I just didn't know how. But he did. So we left and came here. There was a bit of a struggle when we left but we're safe now. She's safe…almost at least, If she didn't insist on doing this insane missions for the order. " he almost whispered the last part as he looked down at his plate. He was suddenly aware that Hermione had placed her hand on his. His skin tingled a warm sensation where their hands met and he looked back up at her.

"You did the right thing Draco", Hermione whispered to him, "And your mother is more than capable of taking of herself." She looked at him and smiled, "She's lucky to have you and I don't think you've let her down."

Draco smiled at her as she sat there. He was surprised. She had sat there and listened to his story without once judging him. Instead of seeing judgement in her eyes like he does in everyone else's, he saw compassion and he felt he wasn't worthy of it …yet.

"Thank-you", he whispered to her and Hermione was made aware of how much closer they were then when they first sat down at the table. The close proximity made her nervous and she was unsettled by that twisted feeling in her stomach he caused every time he looked at her so intensely.

'For what?" she asked not daring to look away.

"For everything" he said simply. He smiled and leaned closer and Hermione found that she did not want to pull back. Before she could even doubt it, she was leaning forward to meet him halfway.


End file.
